Carbon-carbon friction clutches of this type, used mainly at present in competition vehicles, have many advantages over conventional clutches, in particular very high resistance to large stresses, low wear under high stress and reduced mass and inertia.
However, these clutches are subject to the problem of lack of progressiveness in compressing the plates, which leads to abrupt action, which is particularly badly suited to private vehicles.
Conventional metal plate clutches with non-structural organic linings comprise a cast iron flywheel, at least one driven plate and an operating thrust plate also of cast iron, the friction interfaces being cast iron/organic material. The driven plate is formed by a metal plate provided with a central lining carrier plate and two rings of organic linings. The central plate has axial deformations, for example corrugations, which, by virtue of their resilience, allow the progressive stroke necessary for compression and progressive engagement. A single plate clutch thus comprises such a driven plate with several annular parts attached by riveting or the like.
The object of the invention is to provide a structural plate clutch which, apart from the inherent value of these plates, especially carbon-carbon plates, namely being made in one piece, and their inherent properties which are considerably superior to those of conventional plates, has means referred to as progressive which are reliable and simple, while comprising a limited number of components.